DP171: Dawn of a Royal Day!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot The heroes came in Arrowroot Town, where there is a Contest being held. Dawn is not very sad about it, as she already got five ribbons. A woman named Freesia comes and reports her she will soon be crowned as a princess. Inside a mansion, the heroes meet Princess Salvia, who looks much like Dawn. She already knows about her victory in the Wallace Cup and bows in honor. Freesia explains that Salvia wants to compete in the Contest, but she has work to do. Instead, they ask Dawn to stand in her place. Dawn accepts this and soon they swap clothes. They look identical and while Salvia feels in Dawn's clothes a bit embarrassed, Fressia thinks she looks great. Salvia sends her Togekiss. Salvia admits she knew that there was a day she would compete and worked with Togekiss. The butler comes in and Ash, Freesia, Salvia and Brock leave, while Dawn has got to go to this meeting. The butler orders her to smile, as everyone she will have to meet is very important. Salvia, Ash and Brock enter the building, while Jessie disguises herself as Jessilina to give the audience some of her moves, with or without the twerp. Jessie is annoyed to see the twerp being the Contest. Salvia, dressed as Dawn, comes to her and bows in honor. Jessilina demands to know why is she competing (as she already has five ribbons), but Salvia replies that she wants to be in her first Contest. Jessie is angered even more and promises to get her final ribbon. Dawn, however, begins to take guests and is surprised to hear that there are 82 more guests wanting to meet her. At the Contest, Jessie's Yanmega uses AncientPower and uses Steel Wing on it, causing glitter to be emitted. Yanmega continues using Silver Wind and finishes the performance. Next is Salvia, disguised as Dawn. She sends Togekiss, who starts with Aura Sphere, then uses Sky Attack and finishes with Air Slash, causing it to emit an aura. While Jessie is angered by Salvia's performance (thinking she is Dawn), Dawn is bored with all the greeting. When done, she goes to the lunch and seeing a heck lot of guests, she screams she is not hungry. At the Contest, Salvia is excited to have participated so far, while Ash and Brock think she might be able to win the Contest in full. She also admits this is fun, while Ash wonders what is with Dawn. Dawn, however, has a disaster at the lunch; one guest got an tomato in his mouth from Dawn's platter and she falls down trying to fix this. Salvia and Jessie got in the next round. James wonders if that Togekiss can be a trouble, though Jessie's fiery temper gets her pumped to win the Contest. Dawn is exhausted from "the lunch", but is told she has one duty left. The duty is that she needs to attend to the final battle of Jessilina (Jessie) vs. Dawn (Salvia). Jessie sends Seviper and Salvia her Togekiss. Togekiss starts with Air Slash and gets affected by Haze. Seviper hits it using Poison Tail, then wraps it and tosses it in air. Togekiss falls down and Salvia is not so sure to win, but Dawn cheers on her, reminding her she gave a lot up to be here. Jessie reminds her that she has to be neutral, but has her eyes to finish the battle. Seviper goes to bite, but gets reflected by Safeguard. Togekiss uses Air Slash and hits Seviper. Seviper retaliates with Poison Tail and evades Aura Sphere, but misses Togekiss. With another Aura Sphere, Seviper is defeated. Salvia gets the ribbon. Later, she visits Jessie and tells her that she will never forget this day and presents her the ribbon she got and leaves. Jessie is annoyed by her do-goodness, but Meowth reminds her she got her final ribbon. Jessie changes her mind about her and adds her ribbon, meaning she can participate in the Grand Festival. At the mansion, Salvia and Dawn change clothes. Salvia asks of Dawn one last favor; to take Togekiss with her, as it likes Contests and would like to be with her. Dawn accepts and Togekiss agrees, as Dawn calls it back. Ash, (the real) Dawn and Brock leave and the butler is surprised to see more uninvited guests and scolds Salvia, but she promises to behave better. Debuts Pokémon Togekiss (Dawn's) Trivia * This one-hour special marks the 13th anniversary of the anime series. * The plot for this episode is based on the fairytale The Prince and the Pauper. Gallery Dawn, the royal princess Salvia and Dawn.jpg dp171.jpg DP171 2.jpg Jessie is disgusted by the "do-goodery" DP171 3.jpg Dawn gets more guests DP171 4.jpg Jessie and Yanmega's performance DP171 5.jpg Togekiss, the royal Pokémon DP171 6.jpg Togekiss spreads its aura DP171 7.jpg More guests for Dawn to attend to DP171 8.jpg Dawn has one last task DP171 9.jpg Togekiss evades Seviper's Poison Tail }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Jessie receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Akira Takeuchi